Fortune Forever
by fmjl11
Summary: They're going out for Chinese tonight because it's her favorite, and by favorite she means that she could eat about a million of those cookie things. She wonders why American cookie makers never got the memo. These things are the bomb. Jake has been starring at her for the last 10 minutes and he's attentive, and he loves her or whatever, but this is a bit extreme.


Fortune Forever

They're going out for Chinese tonight because it's her fucking favorite, and by favorite she means that she could eat about a million of those cookie things. She wonders why American cookie makers never got the memo. These things are the fucking bomb. Jake has been starring at her for the last 10 minutes and he's attentive, and he loves her or whatever, but this is a bit extreme.

They've been dating for like two years and she moved in with him a month ago, when she got laid off from her job down at the hospital and she wasn't able to keep up with her own rent. He insisted that it didn't matter, that it was all right and that he was going to ask her to move in with him anyway but it still made her feel like shit. She was an unemployed girl just out of college with no experience other than her secretary job that lasted all of ten seconds.

"Stop starring at me." She mumbled as she walked passed the couch, patting him on the top of the head as she made her way into the bedroom. She finished getting ready in like half of the time it would anybody else and Jake says that's one of the things that he loves most about her.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she stood behind the couch, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm fucking starving."

He stood, quickly placing a kiss on her lips as he turned to face her. "Yeah." He smiled, "Lets go."

He's eerily quiet on the way to the Chinese place, he even turns on the radio and they never listen to the radio. She thinks all of the music that they play is shit, and he'd rather sit and talk to her then listen to her whine about how much the new Brittany Spears song sucks.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asks as she stuffs her face with more white rice. "You're being quiet, and standoffish. I mean, did I do something wrong-"

"Rach, stop." He laughed, shaking his head at her, "Couldn't you just have waited like 10 more seconds."

"For you to break up with me?"

"No." he replied, shaking his head with amusement. "For this, goof." He replied, tossing her the wrapped up yellow cookie. "Open it." He says quietly, "Open it."

"You got me a fortune cookie?"

"Just open it." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do it."

"Fine, alright." She whined, pulling the wrapper off of the cookie and pulling the two edges apart the clink of a ring hitting the table almost making her jump. "What is this?" she asked as she picked up the ring, looking up to see Jake on one knee on the dirty floor.

"Read the fortune, Rach." He smiled.

She shook her head, picking up the piece of paper from the table. "Will you…"

"Marry me?" they both finished together. "You wanna marry me? She asked, looking at him from her spot.

"Of course I do, it's you and me alright. Forever. Let's just make it official. Come on, Rach. Marry me?"

"Yes." She responded once it dawned on her what exactly was going on. "Yes, yes, yes."

His eyes lit up at the words, the boy immediately standing from the ground and looking down at her. "So are you gonna let me put the ring on you or not?"

"Yeah." She smiled, holding her hand out to him and letting her slide the ring onto her finger. She was engaged. They were getting married. "I love you." She smiled.

"You better." He smiled, "I mean you're gonna be my wife soon."

"I'm gonna be your wife." She replied. "I'm gonna be your wife, and you're gonna be my husband."

"That's usually how it works, baby." He grinned.

"Shut up. You know me well enough to know that I don't work well when I'm shocked, or excited, or nervous, or any day. Just imagine what I'll be like on our wedding day." She smiled, "Now come over here and kiss your bride, Jagalski."

The boy smiled, his fingers tangling into her red locks as he pulled her into a kiss. "I love you." He spoke against her lips. "Thanks for saying yes."

"Oh that." She laughed, "I was saying yes to the cookie." He laughed, kissing her again as she spoke, "You know they're my favorite."


End file.
